A Matter of Fate
by Beautiful Tenshi
Summary: I can't help but think...what if?" Reeve questions Tifa about his role in the events preceding Meteor and gets a surprising answer.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or dialogue from Final Fantasy VII seen here. All rights belong to our favorite RPG-maker, Square Enix. :)

Notes: Dedicated to RJ, who taught me how to better describe the world around me. May you rest in peace.

********

"Oh Reeve, you are _not_ responsible!" a young woman's voice echoed in the nearly empty room. Not two days ago, everything had been fine – the building they were currently sitting in had been signed over to her, and her family – as she thought of them – finally had a place to live. She had even convinced her reluctant childhood friend to start a business delivering anything to anywhere a motorcycle could travel. Her mother once said 'everything comes with a price.' Today, it seemed, that price had arrived.

Grasping one of Reeve's hands in her own, Tifa Lockhart tried again. "Listen to me, Reeve. No one blames you for what happened back then. And even if you disagree, the fact that you've been carrying this around with you all this time should be punishment enough!" The older man just sighed and shook his head.

"I know…I know…I just can't help but think 'what if?' What if I hadn't sent Cait to solve the puzzle of the Temple? Cloud would never have given Sephiroth the Black Materia, and Aerith would still be here as well."

Tifa shook her head vehemently. "No, Reeve. Sephiroth would have just gotten the Black Materia _sooner_. He would have summoned Meteor right away and we never would have had time to prepare for it like we did. Think about what we knew then! We still thought we were facing the same man who had burned Nibelheim to the ground."

"And Aerith…?"

At this, Tifa fell silent.

"Would she have lived had she not felt the need to go running off by herself?"

"No…" Tifa admitted finally, "I don't think she would have."

Reeve's eyes widened as he studied her. "…What are you saying?"

The brunette looked away from his shocked face and went on, "She always said she was searching…for herself, and her Promised Land. She always questioned what her role was as an Ancient, how she fit in with everything that was going on around her. I think in the end…she was where she was supposed to be."

"And do you think she found it…?"

"Her Promised Land?" Reeve nodded. Tifa looked out the window as she thought about this. She remembered what Cloud had told her when they clung desperately to a ledge in the Northern Cave. That memory gave way to another, more peaceful one.

********

_She was standing on the bridge of the Highwind without any clue as to how to save the Planet from Meteor's closing proximity. The fear gripping her tied her stomach in knots. She hadn't felt this hopeless since the day she discovered she was alone in the world. The day a general had marched in and taken away everything she held dear; her father, a budding love for a local boy, and a simpler life. She forced the thoughts to the back of her mind. That score was settled. Now it was time to clean up the mess. But what could they do?_

_And then it came. Not an idea or a miracle…but a tiny tendril of green energy that rose from the ground outside her window. She watched in stunned silence as more came forth, dancing across the plains toward the hulking mass that threatened to destroy Midgar – and then the world. Upon reaching the cosmic disaster, the energy coalesced, blazing as brightly as the sun. She clamped her eyes shut – she would be blinded otherwise - and there, in the darkness, she found her answer._

_Aerith Gainsborough looked up at her with a smile, just as she had on the day she had prayed for them all._

********

Realizing she had shut her eyes as the memory played out in her head; Tifa opened them and smiled warmly at Reeve.

"You know what? I think she did…"

And for the first time since that fated day, Reeve Tuesti smiled back.

********

_...I think I'm beginning to understand._

_What?_

_An answer from the Planet... The Promised Land... I think I can meet her... there._

_Yeah, let's go meet her._


End file.
